


Feeding the Lot

by kinkmerighthererightnow



Series: Foooooood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actually the feeding got a bit lost, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feeding Kink, I wanted to keep it brief... it's there though!, It's kinks guys, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Questionable everything, Stuffing, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkmerighthererightnow/pseuds/kinkmerighthererightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look down, John, does it look like I'm finished?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to update my running project first and I promised someone a fic for after that, but it's late, well, early, I can't sleep and my head won't shut up for the love of kink!  
> I still suck at titles and summaries, though ^_^
> 
> Not beta-d, not anything-ed.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to prompt me with whatever floats, maybe a bit violently shakes, your boat :)

“Another.” Sherlock's hand asked, holding the spoonful of ice cream under John's nose.

 

“Sherlock, that's a whole carton already, can't we leave it at that?”

 

“Look down, John, does it look like I'm finished?” Sherlock was serious; his eyebrow was pulled up, the corners of his mouth pointing down – his serious-face, definitely. He expected John to actually look down.

 

So John did, knowing it was just to make him look ashamed and little before Sherlock. “No.” he answered, not picking his gaze back up. At first it had all felt ridiculous and embarrassing to John, but that was back when he also still had a flattish belly.

 

By now, these things were just 'playing the game'. At least it was one they both enjoyed. “Well, then how would you evaluate the probability that we can 'leave it at that'?”

 

“Not very high.”

 

“Quite right. So?”

 

“'m sorry..” John mumbled, knowing full well that he had nothing to apologise for and that Sherlock neither thought he did.

 

“What was that?!”

 

John looked up at him through his lashes “I'm sorry.”

 

“Good.” Sherlock replied softly, lifting the spoon to feed John the ice cream, who opened his mouth despite his cramped stomach protesting.

 

It gave an angry growl and John pinched his eyes closed as he moaned along in misery. Fortunately, Sherlock set down the container and shifted his focus to gently massaging John's oversized, taught belly, as a result of which the Omega moaned, head lulling back in relief. He was more than glad that the time they'd spent doing this certain routines had managed to manifest themselves. Sherlock knew when John reached his limit and wouldn't push beyond that. Instead, he leaned in, kissing John soothingly as he continued to rub the stretched surface.

 

“Little ones okay?” the Alpha asked, lust in his eyes and other obvious places.

  
“Hmhm. Only a matter of minutes now until they wake up – that was way too much sugar!” John chuckled weakly, his hands joining Sherlock's on his massive belly. “Take me to bed?” he asked, stretching his arms out for Sherlock to pull him to his feet. The movement caused his insides to shift uncomfortably and he waddled, Sherlock stabilising him, to their bedroom. Sherlock seemed unable to keep his hands away, however, hands snaking over John's bent back, down to his arse and around to his belly, lips finding his neck as he continued to support John's weight by pulling him to lean back against him a bit in the narrow hallway to the back of the flat. “Sherlock, don't make me turn around..” John warned, his lover's attention quickly chopping off all thoughts about the pain in his middle.

 

Sherlock chuckled hotly. “As if you could.” He stopped them both to push up against John's backside and bite at his ear. “You'd get stuck trying to shift that fat belly around and what would I do then, hm?”  
  
“Wait for me to digest the load of food you've just shoved inside my mouth?” John suggested, smile spreading wide at the little nibbles.

 

“Mmmh, what good would that do? You burn food just to swell further as my children grow!” Sherlock said in a low rumble, voice growing rough with arousal. He began slowly rutting forward, the bulge in his trousers nudging between John's plush arse cheeks.

 

The Omega sighed deeply, feeling the first stirrings inside his middle. “True.. Bloody hyperactive this lot! Offer spoonful of sugar and they eat you with it!”

 

“Oh, I don't know, John,” Sherlock teased, grabbing at John's sides, where love handles had formed already in the early days of his pregnancy, “seems to me like you do get your fair share..”  
  
“That's because I don't just eat, but get stuffed by you all day long.” he replied happily. He let his hands travel the top of his grey, barely fitting, t-shirt, dragging them forward, noting with a jump of his heart that he couldn't quite reach the outermost curve any more, unlike yesterday. “Seriously, though, look at how big I am! Five months, Sherlock, when will you let me know how many they are?!”

 

“I was thinking not at all.” John could practically _feel_ Sherlock's smug grin in his neck shortly before he was pushed forward again until he stood, facing Sherlock, next to the bed, where he was slowly lowered backwards. As the Alpha climbed in next to him, he tried to turn around on his own, giving up as the pain outwitted him. Sherlock helped him a second later anyway, making it a little more bearable. A bit of shifting and lots of uncomfortable and aroused noises later, John's naked, heavy girth was settled on Sherlock's back, the weight of it almost making the younger man come untouched, but when John pushed forward with difficulty, burying his omega cock inside him, he just started doing his best to not come too early. It wouldn't do him much good, John was always upset when he got to mound Sherlock and he came early – less to enjoy; John liked to play with his prey.

 

“You feel that?” the Omega asked in a breathy whisper.

 

Sherlock's eyes rolled back at the voice of his Omega,  _his_ , seated behind him, heavily pregnant, stuffed and fucking him. “What exactly?” 

 

“How bloody heavy I am. This is what I carry around all day, Sherlock, they're fucking giants, your pups! And you know what?” John leaned down as far as he could in his state, whispering lowly. “I want you to give me another lot!”

 

A quiet mewling sound came from beneath him as Sherlock's orgasm shook his body, the clenching around his cock wringing John's own orgasm from him.

 

“I didn't even get to the good part..” John pouted as his Alpha lowered him, very slowly, very carefully, onto his back and then his side.

Sherlock averted his gaze, which was about as good as an apology or guilty face, concerning Sherlock. “You like that fantasy, don't you? Breeding me over and over..”

 

“Go to sleep.” Sherlock grumbled, closing his eyes demonstratively.

 

“A bit unrealistic, isn't it?” Sherlock turned his back to John. The Omega chuckled and budged as close as he could get, throwing his arm around the Alpha. “I want a snack...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck falling asleep now..


End file.
